Dark Heart
by keller12917
Summary: Thanksgiving holidays are supposed to be special when family and friends and loved ones join together to celebrate as one. Yet this year it will be a day that is never forgotten for a different reason, when an unknown person has been trying to cause Steve great distress through various methods. Will it be found out who it is before it is too late?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This was inspired by a writer challenge concerning Thanksgiving holiday where someone's Thanksgiving preparations did not go quite as planned and would it be too much to ask that two favorite San Francisco detectives have a crime free holiday. I combined both of these ideas into one story. **

**In this story I have Steve using a pet name for Jeannie that is not from canon meaning it was never ever used on the tv show. I came up with this name on my own back when I was writing Streets script form stories in notebooks back in the eighth and ninth grade. If anyone wants to use the pet name I have him using for Jeannie(Angelface) please get my permission before you just take it! I know I have been told by others that I should get permission for using aspects of a person's story so I feel I should be afforded that same respect and consideration!**

**Thanks to briroch for checking over this story for me and correcting my mistakes. I truly do appreciate it more than she will ever know. **

**Thanks to Dublin Writer for advice on a part of this story that helped me know how to proceed even though her plate was overloaded. I appreciate the time she took. I will put an author note at the chapter that she helped me decide on a point in it when that chapter is reached. **

**Dedicated once again to the SOSF group that I am proud to be a part of. Also dedicated to the readers that have given of themselves just by looking at each person's work on this site. We do appreciate you all more than you know. **

**Disclaimer **

_I do not profit from the characters from "The Streets of San Francisco" I am not the creator of the series, that is Quinn Martin._

**DARK HEART**

It was really starting to creep him out! They had been coming for the past couple of weeks and he had no clue who was sending them. He was getting shorter tempered by all the teasing of having a secret admirer. At first it had been a tiny bit amusing, but now he was ready to bite off anyone's head who dared to comment on such a thing, especially since he and Jeannie were in the first stages of a committed relationship.

When he and Mike were about to enter the squad room, they were almost bowled over by Jeannie, as she rushed from the squad room angrily.

"Jeannie, what's going on?!" Steve asked concerned.

Mike and he watched confused as she jerked out of Steve's grasp and raced down the hall without a word. Exchanging a glance Mike shook his head slightly telling Steve to let it go for now. They entered the squad room and immediately saw what possibly caused Jeannie to flee as she had.

On Steve's desk were the biggest assortment of flowers delivered yet, along with a fruit basket and a giant teddy bear. The fire in Steve's eyes was not missed by the others in the room as he and Mike rushed over to check the card which had always been left unsigned.

Steve saw that this time the card was sticking up out of the envelope as though someone else had already looked at it. As he read the words on it a blush spread across his face, he handed the card wordlessly to Mike.

"Her name is Cuddles, she will keep your bed warm until I can be in your arms again," Mike read in a stunned voice. "Did one of you guys look at this card before Steve could see it?"

"Uh, no Mike, but Jeannie took a look and then she flew out of here like the devil was after her," Norm volunteered.

"No wonder she seemed so perturbed. We'll get it dusted.." Mike commented gruffly.

"You know as well as I do, Mike there is no point in that. The only prints that are going to be found are the delivery person's and the person at the florist that arranged all of the flowers just like the other times." Steve could not keep the bitterness out of his voice.

Mike got the lab to come in and dust anyway. Steve stood in Mike's office as they worked, looking out trying to think who possibly could be sending him the flowers. When they were finished Mike came in and could tell from Steve's stance that he was angry as well as a bit fearful.

"Buddy boy, you get started on that list I asked you to try to write up?" Mike inquired gently.

"Yeah, not sure it is complete but here is what I got down so far." Steve responded stoically.

Mike looked over the list Steve had fixed up and was not surprised by the amount of names. Steve saw Mike looking at him and ducked his head, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"When is the last time you had contact with any of these?" Mike asked quietly.

"Most I have not spoken to in a year or more some possibly six months. I guess I should have put timelines down for each name as I was making the list." Steve said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Steve, has there been any other contact, I mean you said spoke to. What about letters or any other contact?" Mike asked choosing to overlook the sarcasm, knowing Steve was stressed.

"Sorry, no nothing. No contact of any form." Steve answered apologetically

Just then the phone rang on Mike's desk he grabbed it up in a hurried manner.

"Homicide, Stone."

"Mike, where is Steve? He was supposed to be meeting with us half an hour ago. Is he on his way?!" Gerry O'Brien asked brusquely.

"Gerry, he will be there soon. We had something going on here and it just delayed him. My apologies but it could not be helped." Mike said as graciously as he could.

"Alright, sorry just on edge. Listen I have to get to court or I am going to be late tell Steve to ask for Lisa Beauchard when he gets here. She is going to be working on trial preparation with him. Talk to you later." Gerry O'Brien spoke rapidly as possible before hanging up.

"Steve, you better get to Gerry's office for that trial preparation." Mike urged Steve.

"I forgot all about it, I bet he was steamed." Steve replied warily and saw Mike nod.

"He understood he said to ask for a Lisa Beauchard when you got there, he had to get to court. She will be working with you on trial preparation." Mike explained then saw the look on Steve's face. "What is it buddy boy?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to Nans and Smithy for your reviews on this story! I wanted to make sure you are thanked and this author note is one way to do that . I hope you will enjoy the rest of the story as well. Thank you again Nans and Smithy, your support and the time you take to read is always appreciated. :)**

Part Two

"Uh, nothing. I better hurry up and get to his office, see you later." Steve sounded a bit nervous and it didn't escape Mike's radar that Steve left hurriedly and headed to the D.A.'s office. Upon arriving there he approached the secretary. "I was supposed to meet Lisa Beauchard."

"Steve? Steve Keller?" a female voice said excitedly from his left he turned toward it." You surely remember me, I hope."

"Lisa?" at her nod he pasted on a smile but his heart was not feeling glad about this meeting. "It's been a long time how have you been?"

"Doing great how about you?" Lisa inquired sincerely, he politely replied with the usual no complaints. "Come on into my office and we will get started."

Once in her office she had Steve sit at a table and got the files they would need and sat with him going over different aspects of the upcoming trial that they needed to get nailed down pat.

The longer they worked together the antsier Steve got, wondering how much longer they were going to continue. He knew his plans for that night were going to be down the drain when he glanced at the wall clock.

"Could I use your phone? I need to make a call." Steve requested.

"Of course, let me get you an outside line." Lisa offered once she got the line she handed him the receiver. "There you go just dial your number now."

Steve dialled the number as she went to sit back down watching him. He heard the rings of the telephone on the other end and sighed, willing her to answer the phone. Finally as he was about to hang up the phone was answered and he heard the impatience and worry in her voice.

"Hello?" Jeannie answered.

"Uh, listen I am not going to be able to make it in time and I need to cancel tonight. We are working on trial preparation here and it is taking a bit longer than I expected. I am sorry honestly." Steve spoke sadly.

"Alright, Steve I am sorry too." Jeannie said regretfully. "I guess I will take Nina up on her offer to go out for a while, if that is okay with you that is."

"Of course have a good time, I'll make it up to you later, I better get back to it." Steve replied half-heartedly. As they hung up he wished he had never had to deal with this case for a couple reasons or more, he sat back down with her to go over more of the things they needed to discuss. "Sorry, Lisa."

"Nothing to be sorry for, listen when we finish for tonight, how about having a drink? We could talk over old times. I mean since you cancelled your evening." Lisa said hopefully.

An hour later they finally stopped working for the evening and left, with Steve hoping that today was the only time they would have to work on trial preparation, but he knew he was dreaming if he thought this was the only time. They each took their own car and headed to a bar Steve knew and got a table close to the door after getting drinks from the bar. Steve was sitting listening to her relive old times and wishing he was somewhere else with someone else but occasionally adding something to the conversation.

Jeannie and her friend walked in planning to get a drink and immediately saw Steve sitting at a table and that a female he was sitting with had her hand on his arm. Jeannie saw red and nudged her friend for them to go. She started to head toward the door without letting him know she had seen him then changed her mind. Her friend walked behind her as she headed toward the table Steve was sitting at where he had just received a new drink. The female that Steve was sitting with noticed their approach first and could not miss the hard stare Jeannie had seeing Steve with another woman. Steve's eyes followed her gaze and smiled when he saw Jeannie.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jeannie, hi." Steve greeted her, genuinely happy to see her.

"You said you were doing trial preparation when you cancelled our dinner plans." Jeannie could not hide the fire in her voice or her eyes.

"Yeah, we were, we...uh, this is.." Steve stammered and before he knew it Jeannie was pouring his drink over his head and stalked off.

"You are a real jerk!" Nina exclaimed then hurried after Jeannie catching up with her at the car. "Jeannie, you okay?"

"I think I need to go home, Nina." Jeannie replied her voice quivering.

Steve was using napkins to dry his face where the drink was running over it and rebuffed Lisa's attempts to help. He made his excuses to her and went and paid the tab and left hurriedly. He started to head over to Mike's then decided to just go home and let Jeannie cool off before trying to explain to her who Lisa is -at least that was his plan at first.

After showering and getting into clean shirt and pajama bottoms Steve spent the rest of the evening thinking about what had just happened and wished more than ever that he was not involved in this court case. He finally headed to bed after he had tried to call Mike's house and got nothing for his trouble but being hung up on twice once she heard his voice.

The next morning Steve was picked up by Mike for work before they were able to talk they received a call to respond to.

"Inspector 81 we will respond." Steve responded with an edge in his voice. "Great, just great just what I need first thing this morning."

"You don't seem to have got much sleep what's the problem?" Mike asked curiously.

"Nothing, just trial preparation took longer than I expected and it is not the only day we will be working on it from what I understand. Jeannie was not too happy that I had to cancel our dinner plans last night." Steve said glumly.

"Sorry buddy boy know you wish you were not involved in this one. You want to tell me who Lisa Beauchard is?" Mike inquired, unsure if he really wanted to hear this or not.

"If I told you then you would just say I don't have any old friends." Steve offered teasingly as they arrived at the scene. "Saved by the bell so to speak."

As they worked the scene where a street gang member had been killed, Mike kept a watch on Steve as he seemed a bit off kilter to Mike. After they had finished up their work at the scene and talked to the alleged witnesses gathered, Mike drove them to a place they could talk privately.

"Alright, Steve no comments about you don't have any old friends because I know you do, tell me about this girl." Mike commanded in a paternal tone.

"I knew her in college Mike, we were kind of friends back then, but not close, both of us studied law. She wanted more than just friendship but I never felt that way about her. I haven't seen her since I left to join the police academy." Steve explained pointedly. "At least not until yesterday, that is."

"There's something you are not telling me, Steve. You said she wanted more from you than friendship but you never felt that way. Did something happen between you two?" Mike asked

"No, not really anything major, we stayed friends, never was going to be anything else and never will be anything else." Steve quickly stated.

"I believe you buddy boy." Mike assured him seriously.

Mike started the car and drove them to Bryant Street as he had a meeting with Olsen and was going to leave Steve to get some reports done. Mike had been gone about thirty minutes from the squad room, when Jeannie came in the door hoping to see Mike. Steve saw her out of the corner of his eye as she was turning away from Mike's office not seeing him in there. He hurriedly got up and blocked her path taking hold of her arm to stop her from leaving.

"We need to talk, Jeannie."

"I just came to see Mike and I don't think there is anything to talk about, Steve."

"Fine, I will talk and you listen." Steve's tone was not a request any longer as he pulled her into Mike's office and closed the door. "I did have to cancel dinner plans because of going over trial preparation with one of the assistants from the D.A.'s office, that was not a lie. After we had finished for the evening we decided to have a drink, that is who I was sitting with when you saw me. Her name is Lisa Beauchard, she is the one Gerry assigned to work with me on trial preparation. I did not want to have to cancel our dinner plans, but when I saw how late it was getting and there was still more to cover I knew I better let you know. "

Jeannie sat there quiet for a minute or two letting what Steve had said sink in and realized she had acted very badly last night when she poured Steve's drink over his head.

"I guess I owe you a drink and an apology not necessarily in that order. I acted like I was possessed by the green eyed monster and I am sorry, Steve." Jeannie apologized with a deep sincerity.

"Apology accepted, Jeannie. I just wanted to make sure you knew what was going on was not what you thought last night, I was not trying to duck out of dinner with you not by a long shot. I hate to say it but last night will not be the only day we do trial preparation. Want to take my place?" Steve asked teasingly but seriously hopeful.

"Uh I don't think so not even for you. I would lose you guys the case if you put me on as a witness." Jeannie teased fondly. "I guess she is not the one that sent you the flowers the other day when I was here."

"I have no idea who sent those Jeannie. They have been coming for about two weeks now and I am no closer to knowing now than when they first started coming. I wish I did know, believe me." Steve answered wearily.

She saw Steve's mask slip a bit as she gazed at him and realized he was feeling a bit afraid as well as angry with the unknown admirer that kept sending the flowers. She gave him a gentle hug that was returned immediately. As they were in Mike's office Mike came back from the meeting and stopped short at Bill Tanner's desk when he saw Steve and Jeannie in an embrace.

"Bill, what is going on in there?" Mike inquired casually.

"Not sure to be honest, Jeannie came in looking for you a little bit ago and Steve told her they needed to talk and they went into your office." Bill answered Mike's inquiry quietly.

"Thanks." Mike responded, then headed toward his office. As he walked up, Steve opened his door for him and he entered closing door behind him. "You two alright?"

"Yeah we are okay, Mike." Steve replied with a slight smile. "I better get the reports finished. Jeannie, I'll see you later? "

"You better believe it and yes we are good." Jeannie answered knowing he was wondering if he had given Mike the right answer they both smiled at each other, then he left.

Mike and Jeannie sat talking and she told him about Steve having to cancel their dinner plans the night before and her reaction seeing him sitting with the assistant from the D.A.'s office. Mike understood her feelings but also knew Steve was put in a bad spot as well.

"Sweetheart, you know Steve would never hurt you if he could help it. He had no real choice last night, the trial starts right after Thanksgiving holidays there will be more days of trial preparation for him before then and I know he does not enjoy it at all." Mike spoke reassuringly, then looked beyond Jeannie Steve had answered his extension and had signalled to one of the others to get a trace going. Just then Lisa Beauchard came into the squad room to speak with Steve." Be right back, Jeannie."

Steve looked up as Mike walked up and Mike could tell Steve was a bit unnerved by the call and wondered just what was being said on the other end. He put his ear closer to hear, Steve angled the receiver so Mike could hear better. Steve honestly had no idea how to respond to the words being said by the caller, or if he should respond, so he chose silence. They heard a click as the caller hung up, Mike looked at Bill waiting to see his indication of if they got a trace or not. Bill finally got the results of their attempted trace and wrote down what he was told. Steve saw that and got up pulling his jacket on.

Steve saw Lisa Beauchard just as he was about to fly out of the squad room. He tried hard to keep a straight face, but inwardly was groaning.

"Sorry, Lisa I have to run out for a bit on an important call. Mike this is Lisa Beauchard, Lisa my boss and more, Mike Stone." Steve said in one rapid breath.

Mike sent Bill with Steve to check it out so Steve would not be alone.

"Nice meeting you Lisa. I understand you know Steve from college." Mike was fishing for information.

"Yes, we both were studying law at the time until he left. Steve said you are his partner and more, what did he mean by more?" Lisa asked curiously.

"Well, partner as well as one of his best friends and surrogate father and possibly future father in law. See the young lady in the office doorway there?" Mike inquired waving his hand to indicate Jeannie whom he knew was standing in the door, Lisa nodded. "That is my daughter, Jeannie, she and Steve are dating each other."

"I see, well tell Steve I will talk to him later. I had better get back before I am missed." Lisa hurriedly explained.

Once Lisa Beauchard was gone from the squad room, Mike turned back toward his office with a small smile on his face and went back in there with Jeannie. He knew Bill would make sure that he and Steve let Mike know what they had found out about the pay phone.


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four

"Mike? Is everything okay?" Jeannie asked concerned as she had seen Steve heading out hurriedly with Bill right on his heels.

"Yes, it is fine they are just going to go check on something for me. Nothing to worry about, sweetheart." Mike tried to sound confident, as he answered his daughter.

"Kiss of death, when you say fine, but I will let that go for now," Jeannie tried to sound cheerful but had felt the tension in the air and was not totally convincing.

Steve and Bill got to the pay phone that the call was supposed to have come from in record time, Bill had been gripping the door handle tightly as Steve had the car at a high speed. Seeing that nobody was even near the phone the call came from Steve's frustration simmered over and before Bill could stop him, his fist met the wall of the phone booth.

Bill grabbed him before he could hit it again in case that was in Steve's thoughts. The crime lab had already been notified and arrived soon after and dusted the booth and the phone while Steve and Bill stayed close until they finished. Unknown to either of them, there was an observer who was keeping an extremely close watch on Steve in particular.

"We probably need to take you to get your hand checked, Steve. I mean you hit that booth pretty hard." Bill reasoned with him.

"I'm fine, Bill it doesn't hurt, it's fine."

Bill gave up knowing how stubborn Steve could be about things such as this and decided to leave him to Mike and Jeannie, if Steve decided to tell them. They headed back to Bryant Street and went back to the squad room to fill Mike in while they waited for the results from the lab dusting for prints. Steve noticed Jeannie had left during their absence as he and Bill entered Mike's office. Mike looked up waiting expectantly for their report of what they found but knowing from the look on Steve's face already what he would hear.

"Whoever made the call was gone before we got there. The lab came and dusted the phone booth and the phone they will get us the results ASAP. But I have to agree with what Steve said yesterday about the flowers I don't expect any print match for anyone other than just normal phone users. "

"I agree. We will see what the lab came up with and take it from there." Mike decided.

Bill nodded and headed back to his desk. Steve got him and Mike both some coffee and sat down in the chair in front of Mike's desk. Mike could see the storm clouds in Steve's face and knew this was really taking a toll on Steve. Usually he always managed to keep his feelings hidden, even from Mike and Jeannie and lately the mask he wore was slipping more and more. Steve saw the glance Mike gave him and realized he was showing his feelings and before Mike knew it, Steve's mask was back, concealing anything he was thinking or feeling.

"The voice on the phone didn't sound familiar to me. I know it was female but I couldn't place it. This has kind of shown me what a woman feels like that has some guy after her that doesn't know enough to take no for an answer. Only difference is I have no idea who this is to tell them to stop." Steve's voice was edgy, although he tried hiding it.

"It's going to be alright, buddy boy we will find out who is doing this and I have a feeling it won't be too long before we do. "

Steve nodded as he was not sure what to say really. He got both a refill and was heading back into Mike's office when he saw Lisa Beauchard entering the squad room once again. Mike saw the look on Steve's face as it had been the day he went to go over trial preparation. He looked where Steve's eyes were focused and knew who had caused his reaction. Steve felt a bad feeling swarming inside him that he just had not been able to shake from the first time he knew she was who he would be working with on trial preparation. He handed Mike his cup and leaving his on his desk and ushered Lisa into one of the interrogation rooms.

"Is something wrong, Lisa? I mean I didn't have time to ask earlier but did I forget to come to a meeting?" Steve wondered.

"No, I just thought I would come back and see how you were doing. You left pretty fast last night after that girl dumped your drink on when you were rushing out of here on a call I didn't get the chance to ask you." Lisa explained.

"I'm fine honest, just needed to speak with her and explain about the trial preparation. Thanks for the concern but I am fine," Steve assured her.

"I am glad to know that. Okay I know you are busy so I better get out of your hair now," Lisa responded. "We will get together to go over more preparation, possibly in a day or so."

"Sure, I will walk you to the elevator," Steve offered

When he came back from walking Lisa Beauchard to the elevator, Bill stopped him before he could get to his desk. The lab had called up with results of prints found on the phone and the booth. None were a match for anyone on the list that Steve had given Mike, at least not so far. This information left Steve feeling a bit more frustrated than before. Mike put on his coat and fedora and came out and handed Steve his jacket. Steve knew what Mike had in mind and had learned long ago to not argue with Mike Stone, so he followed him out of the squad room.

As they drove Mike kept casting concerned glances toward his partner/best friend/surrogate son. Steve knew where Mike was taking him as it had become a habit to go there when Steve was overanxious ever since the case involving Martha Howard being terrorized by a former florist delivery boy. When they arrived at Golden Gate Park and were walking on one of the walk paths Mike finally started talking.

"Buddy boy Jeannie told me about what happened last night, I hope you don't mind. I know this is between you two, but she and I have always been able to communicate pretty openly with each other."

"I don't mind, I'm happy she can talk to you. I know if it was something more private she would keep it between us."

"You have no worries there, she definitely would. I just really wanted to make sure you were alright after she told me about her reaction."

"No big deal, Mike she had and has nothing to worry about, I understood her jumping to conclusions though. I explained it all to her when she came to the squad room, about the trial preparation I mean and about who I was sitting with."

Mike cuffed the back of Steve's neck in the familiar gesture of affection and they continued back to the car. Steve took the wheel this time as they left Mike called in a new 10-7 so they could get something to eat before heading out on patrol. Unknown to Steve Mike had arranged for Jeannie to meet them to eat with them. The smile that crossed Steve's face when he saw her was all Mike needed to see to know he had made the right call. As Steve and Jeannie hugged each other out in the parking lot, there was an unnoticed observer watching the couple with a stormy glare and a camera.

Later as they exited the restaurant, the observer was still there and watched as both men escorted Jeannie to her car. Jeannie hugged and kissed both and you could practically see steam coming from the observer as this act of affection was witnessed. Jeannie let the guys pull out first as they had received a call just as they got in the car. When she started to pull out they were already out of sight, a black Corvette followed behind her keeping her in sight but not too close.

Making a stop at a shopping center to exchange some clothing, Jeannie was just getting to her trunk to get the packages out when the black Corvette sped by super close to Jeannie. Alarmed by the way the car was practically right on top of her Jeannie was unable to move out of the way and went down!


	5. Chapter 5

Part Five

The Corvette swerved just at that second and sped off. A motorcycle cop who was passing by saw the incident and stopped quickly radioing in about the black Corvette and the direction it was taking. Instead of giving chase he went to check on Jeannie as he felt his first priority was the victim.

"Miss, are you hurt?" Officer Anderson inquired as he helped her to her feet.

"No, I am okay just scared me and lost my balance. Thanks," Jeannie assured the officer.

"Is there anyone I can get to come and drive you home?" Officer Anderson offered.

"No, I will be fine. I will wait a little while before I try driving. Mike and Steve were called out to a scene just a few minutes ago, there is no reason to disturb them." Jeannie answered still shaken.

"Mike and Steve? Called to a scene? They are police? You don't mean Mike Stone and Steve Keller from homicide?" Officer Anderson asked curiously.

"Yes sir, Mike Stone is my father." Jeannie confirmed.

Officer Anderson made sure to get a statement and contact information from Jeannie just in case and gave her his card. Just as they were finishing up the radio on his motorcycle crackled and he heard dispatch alerting him that a black Corvette had been found. After making sure Jeannie was really alright he responded quickly and headed to the location. After she had completed her exchange an hour later Jeannie headed home, thinking a soak in a warm bath would be just what she needed.

The Corvette was found out to have been stolen from a car rental lot and had not been reported, as they had been closed for a funeral of an employee. The area where the Corvette was abandoned was scoured for anyone suspicious and residents in the area were questioned, which were very few as most were away at work at the time.

Meanwhile at Steve's apartment he was having a visitor during his absence. Taking care to not make Steve's things appear being rifled through, the visitor was looking through them, reading letters, looking at pictures among other things. After browsing, the visitor did what they actually came there for before there was no more time. She knew there was not much telling when Steve would get home. Just as the visitor had finished and had opened the door to leave she heard a car pull up. Taking a peek through the window she saw Steve getting out of a car at the curb. The visitor hurriedly found a hiding place until she could get out of there.

Steve came up to his door with his keys out; he had started to unlock the door when he noticed his door was cracked slightly. Drawing his revolver he pushed the door open with his shoe, looked around not seeing anything out of place he headed for the stairs leading to his bedroom. Once he was up, the visitor took the opportunity to make her escape as quietly and fast as possible.

When Steve saw his bedroom he stopped short feeling cold chills go all through his being, a note in the middle of all the flowers strewn all over his bed only added to the chills.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Thanks to Dublin Writer for advice when my muse was totally stumped on which decision Steve should make about his surprise in his apartment even though her plate was overloaded. I appreciate the time she took.**

**Part Six**

"What the hell?" Steve exclaimed.

The phone rang, causing Steve to jump. He silently berated himself for his case of nerves. He answered it thinking it was either Mike or Jeannie; at least that is who he was hoping it was.

"Hello?" Steve tried his best to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"I saw you today with her. She can't give you what I can, never will be able to," a female voice that sounded like a Southern drawl spoke.

"Who is this?!" Steve asked sharply his only answer was the click indicating the line had been disconnected. Steve hung up trying to clear his head.

He could not deny that he was indeed spooked, having no idea how the unknown and unwelcome visitor had gotten into his apartment. After giving the matter some thought, he put in a call to the lab and told Charlie he needed some evidence collected at his apartment.

His next call was to find a locksmith to change the locks as soon as possible, finally locating one that could be there that same night. He had just hung up when Charlie and a couple of others showed up. Steve showed them the bedroom and Charlie let out a long low whistle.

"Someone really wants you, Steve. Does Mike know about this?" Charlie inquired thinking he already knew the answer.

"No and I am hoping he doesn't find out. I have no idea how they got in either." Steve answered as calmly as possible.

"We'll dust the lock and door for prints as well. You need to get your locks changed." Charlie advised

"I have a locksmith on the way, I'll let you guys do your job, be in the living room in case you need me." Steve spoke somberly.

Charlie dispatched one of his people to dust the door while he and the other took care of the bedroom. Steve sat on the couch out of their way hoping that it did not take very long. The locksmith came and Charlie alerted by his worker came down to speak with the locksmith.

"When you get that lock out we will need it." Charlie informed him politely.

"No problem won't take long to get it removed if you want to wait."

"Thanks, I will."

The locksmith had the original lock out in what seemed like no time to Charlie and Steve. Putting it into an evidence bag Charlie retreated back upstairs leaving Steve alone with his thoughts once again. The locksmith conferred with Steve about the new lock to be installed, Steve just wanting it done went with his recommendation of the double cylinder deadbolt. Once the locksmith had it installed and gave Steve new extra keys to go with the lock he had made on his portable key cutter Steve paid him his fee thanking him. Charlie and the lab guys finally finished as well and started preparing to leave.

"Let me know as soon as possible if you find anything, Charlie."

"Will be sometime tomorrow more than likely Steve. I mean I will work on this tonight but might be tomorrow before I get in touch with you. Try to get some sleep." Charlie suggested concerned.

Steve nodded knowing there was little chance of that. He locked the door from the inside when they had left and sat listening to the quiet. Feeling like his insides were in a huge turmoil he got his workout clothes and headed to the gym he and Mike used. Spending some time lifting weights and finishing up on the heavy bag he was finally able to ease up some of his tension that was boiled up inside him.

When he left the gym he headed to the department deciding to finish up paperwork that was left on his desk. He could not admit to himself he was spooked even more than he knew by the events of the past two weeks and especially what he had found in his apartment that day. Walking into the squad room his plans for paperwork changed with what he saw on his desk as he walked in the door, as well as a two legged annoyance. One of the detectives present had not yet learned not to rag Steve about the flowers that had been coming. When he saw Steve tight lipped with anger he saw a chance for a way to amuse himself, being not too smart he moved too far into Steve's space.

"Keller, I see your other girlfriend is still sending you flowers. I would have figured that the Lieutenant's daughter was enough for you." Brookston taunted

"Shut up, Brookston!" Steve ordered angrily.

"A bit touchy aren't we, can't take a joke? Sounds like you really do have something going on that you don't want Miss Stone to..." Brookston stated accusingly.

Before he could complete his sentence Steve was on him. As the others saw Steve was not stopping once he had Brookston down they hurried to pull him off. Brookston came up off the floor as Steve was pulled off of him and started to go for Steve but was held back by others.

"Cool it both of you! Brookston you keep your mouth closed, you were warned not to be commenting about the flowers to him or anyone!" Bill Tanner exclaimed in a no-nonsense tone. "Steve he is just trying to rile you, try to ignore him."

When Steve was finally turned loose he grabbed the flowers off his desk and threw them into the trash can with a ferocity that did not surprise the others. Brookston, although quiet after the incident, was not just sitting twiddling his thumbs. Sitting down he typed up a report that he planned to make sure Captain Olsen saw first thing in the morning about Inspector Steve Keller. Steve worked to clear up the reports that he had left unfinished angrily punching the typewriter keys. Once he had finished all the reports and signed off on them he left them on Mike's desk for his approval before they went to Captain Olsen. Heading out the door he headed for the lab to see what Charlie had found pertaining to Steve's unwanted visitor, if anything.

Charlie saw him coming before Steve even knew that Charlie was aware of his presence. Steve saw Charlie shaking his head when he walked in and the agitated feeling started to boil up all over again, he struggled to push it down so he did not lose his temper with Charlie as he had with Brookston.

"No prints so far, Steve. We do still have a little bit to look over though before we are finished. I thought you were going to get some sleep."

"Felt too restless Charlie, went for a workout than here to finish up some reports. I just thought I would check with you while I was here. "

"That note that was left on your bed, we did determine that was real human blood it was written with. We might be able to get the type as well working on it anyway, I will let you know as soon as I know." Charlie advised Steve

"Thanks, Charlie. I will see you later going to head home then, talk to you later."

"Steve, I know this has you feeling powerless and out of control. It is not easy dealing with something when you are not sure who is behind it or why it is happening, try your best to not let it change you. Hopefully all of us will get to the bottom of it soon, remember Mike and Jeannie are not the only ones that care about you and are concerned for what you are going through."

Steve felt very touched by Charlie's words and could not help but give him a slight smile as he thanked him before leaving the lab. Steve started thinking on his way out to his car by the time he got there; he knew he owed Brookston an apology. Steve was about to head back to homicide when he saw Brookston heading across the parking lot and he started toward him.

"Brookston, hold up a minute." Steve requested as he hurried toward him. "Uh, look I owe you an apology for blowing up on you the way I did. I shouldn't have hit you that way, just wanted to tell you that."

Brookston stared at Steve for a couple of minutes unsure what to say but felt his anger diminishing slowly. He knew from Steve's tone his apology was sincere and it was not made in fear of what trouble he could face for fighting in the department. He finally found his voice after nodding slightly at Steve in acknowledgement of his apology.

"Thanks, I do appreciate the apology. I apologize too for riding you about it. I know it was wrong and juvenile. I need to start engaging my brain before I put my mouth in gear and sometimes I forget that. Truce? I mean I know we are never going to be buddies." Brookston admitted honestly.

"Truce and thanks for your apology too. See you later." Steve said solemnly as they shook hands.

Steve headed back to his place to try to get some sleep as he knew Mike was due to be there within a few hours. Once there he decided to crash on his couch after locking his door from the inside as he wanted to be able to hear if someone even tried to get in. Trying to sleep took longer than expected due to nerves. He was awakened by someone beating on the door and from the way they were beating it sounded like they had been trying to rouse him for longer than he was hoping. He took a fast look at his watch and hurried to unlock the door and saw Mike standing there with a mixture of emotions showing in his face.

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty it is about time!" Mike almost was shouting.

"Sorry, Mike really. I didn't mean to oversleep. Give me ten minutes and I will be ready to go." Steve assured his mentor apologetically.

"What were you doing all night, Steve?! I mean you look like hell and you obviously slept in your clothes."

"Uh, nothing, Mike I just had trouble getting to sleep so I went to the department to finish up the reports from yesterday after I had worked out a while. I will be right back just let me grab a shower and change."

Steve hurried upstairs to grab a fast shower and dress. Mike meanwhile got a pot of coffee going and sat the plate he had been holding on the table for Steve to sit and eat. He knew they were running a tad late but he also knew when his daughter said make sure Steve ate the breakfast she sent he had better make sure it was eaten. Steve was back down in record time and was surprised to see breakfast on the table glanced at Mike for the answer.

"Sit down before it gets too cold, Jeannie sent it. We both know you rarely have a real breakfast unless you are forced."

"Mike, we are running late I..."

"Listen, buddy boy if you think you are brave enough to tangle with my daughter you go right ahead and disobey her order but I will tell you now Jeannie is like her mother. If Helen told you to eat what she cooked and took time to send you would do so without any arguments and believe you me I would think twice if I were you before I did not eat this breakfast Jeannie sent for you."

Yes sir." Steve jokingly stated sitting down to eat.

"Wise guy!" Mike replied and sat a cup of coffee by Steve and sat down across from him with a cup for himself, Mike knew from Steve's eyes he was holding something back. "What else are you not telling me buddy boy?"

Steve kept his eyes on his plate thinking how spooky it was that Mike and Jeannie both knew him too well for his comfort sometimes. He tried to think of how to answer and decided partial truth might be better than no truth. He looked up at Mike wording his answer carefully.

"First I did apologize to him and he accepted my apology so hopefully that is the end of it. When I got back to the squad room last night there had been another delivery made in our absence and one of the guys kind of gave me a bit of a hard time about it and I went after him. I know it was wrong especially for me Mike, I mean being your partner and all."

"Steve you are sure he baited you?"

"Yes, Mike but it is over we have apologized to each other. Don't tell me you are doubting me and my word, Mike! Not after all this time, I have never lied to you, I might not always tell you every little thing but I haven't lied so far." Steve spoke sharply

"Calm down, buddy boy calm down. No, I am not doubting you I was asking to be sure because sometimes in the heat of anger it might sound like baiting, and just because you two apologized does not mean someone else might not let it slip around the wrong person. I wanted you totally sure just in case it does come to that."

Steve took a deep breath knowing he was too close to the boiling point again. He hated displaying his emotions of any kind, but all that had been happening recently had him exploding left and right. Focusing on his breakfast for the moment seemed a safe alternative until he was totally cooled off. When he had finished he looked back up at Mike and could see there was no anger in Mike's eyes, only concern and love.

"I'm sorry, Mike. I didn't mean to sound like that with you."

"No apology necessary, Steve. I know you are having a difficult time dealing with what has been going on lately and it has your nerves raw so it would not be unusual for your fuse to be a bit shorter than usual."

"Thanks for understanding."

Steve got up and rinsed the plate in the sink planning to wash it when he got home so that he could get it back to Jeannie. While Mike got a second cup of coffee, Steve went and brushed his teeth. Later when they walked into the department they ran into Lisa Beauchard who was leaving after having looked for Steve.

"Hi Steve, I was just upstairs looking for you about more trial preparation"

"Today is not the best day Lisa, could you arrange it for another day?" Steve requested hopefully.

"That would be no problem, I will check my calendar when I get back to the office and give you a call, take care Steve."

"Thanks, you take care too." Steve did his best to keep his voice even and not show the emotion he really was feeling as he was doing his best to not give anything away to Mike.

When they got to the squad room Mike looked over Steve's reports he had left on Mike's desk but could not miss the fact that some of the others were coming up speaking to Steve quietly. Once he had all the reports looked over and approved he went to the door and called out to Steve who was speaking to Bill Tanner.

"Steve come in here a minute."

"Yeah, Mike you wanted to see me?"

"Here are the reports buddy boy, you can take them up to Rudy now."

"Consider it done, Mike, be back in a bit."

Steve took the reports and left heading to Olsen's office. Once he was out of the squad room Mike called for all the ones that had been there during the night to come into his office. Giving each other a look that said it all they entered closing the door all knew what this was going to be about.


	7. Chapter 7

Part Seven

"I need to hear from each of you what happened here when Steve came back." Mike's tone left no room for discussion.

"Well, the short version Steve walked in saw a new delivery on his desk. You could tell he was ticked off, Brookston started ragging him about the flowers and having another girlfriend and Steve went after Brookston." Bill Tanner explained

"That is how it went, Mike. Everything Bill said was the gist of it from A to Z." Dan Healey backed up Bill's story and Mike saw the others nodding.

"Okay thanks you guys I appreciate the honesty. That will be all," Mike dismissed them. The phone on his desk rang. "Homicide, Stone. Okay Charlie, thanks, no I can come down and get it. I will be there in a few minutes."

Mike left the squad room heading down to the lab to get results from a case he and Steve had worked the day before. He walked in just as one of Charlie's assistants came in looking at a report in his hand.

"Charlie, that blood from the note we got at Steve's apartment was type O Negative, there was also some of the same blood on some of the flowers under the note." Tom informed Charlie before he saw Mike standing there.

"What note, Charlie? What flowers? What does he mean Steve's apartment?" Mike fired one question after another.

Mike gave Charlie a quick glance then turned taking the stairs back to homicide. He was stopped in the hall by Lenny who kept him talking a few minutes. When he finally finished with Lenny he entered the squad room hoping Steve was back from taking the reports. He saw him at his desk on the phone. As Mike walked up to him Steve felt his presence and glanced up and realized something was up.

"Jeannie, let me call you back. Mike is back. Okay thanks again." Steve hung up and spoke quietly to Mike. "What's wrong, Mike?"

"My office, now hotshot!" There was no mistaking this was not a request Steve followed Mike into his office closing the door. "I just came from the lab, I was there to get results of the Kaufman crime scene but to my surprise I was alerted of another crime scene and I would like to know why you have kept it hidden from me?!"

"Charlie told you?" Steve spoke unsure how he should feel about that. "And it wasn't a crime scene, I mean technically since it was not a homicide or anything."

"No, Charlie would not say anything. One of his assistants came in unaware I was there and was telling him results of the blood that was on a note they took from your apartment. I want you to tell me what this is all about, Steve."

Steve stared at Mike and knew he was serious and sat down in the chair in front of Mike's desk.

"That sounds like an order. but Mike, it's not a big deal I can handle it."

"Steve, yes it is an order and if whatever you are so reluctant to tell me is connected with the flower deliveries here than no you cannot handle it, not alone."

"When you dropped me off yesterday I had my keys out to unlock the door when I noticed it was cracked open. I went in but did not see anyone or anything there at least not until I went to the bedroom. There were flowers strewn all over the bed and a note on top of the flowers that had been written with what looked like blood. I called Charlie to get him and some of his people to come there to gather up all of it and see if he could find anything indicating who had been in my apartment." Steve told Mike almost everything before reaching into his pocket and pulling out two keys and handing them to Mike. "I had the locks changed while Charlie was there, here is the new key, one for you and one for Jeannie. Nobody else will be given a key."

Mike put them on his key ring until he could get home and give Jeannie one. He was about to ask Steve what else he needed to know when the phone rang. Mike sighed as he really did not want to be interrupted right then while he had Steve talking.

"Homicide, Stone."

"Mike, I have a feeling you have Steve in your office with you, am I right?" Charlie asked.

"Yes, I do, Charlie. And he has told me most of the details except for what the note said. Care to enlighten me, Charlie?"

"It says If I Can't Have You, Nobody Else Will. Mike I called because we found something in the lock from his door, some type of clay someone had made an impression of the keyhole in order to get a copy of the key made for his door. At least that is what it seems like, you will let him know?" Charlie asked in a way that made it seem a suggestion.

"Yes, I will let him know, thanks Charlie talk to you later." hanging up Mike turned his attention back to Steve. "There was a claylike substance found in the lock of your door, someone had made an impression of the keyhole to get a copy of the key made. I want to put a guard on you Steve, Charlie told me what the note said."

"Please Mike not a babysitter! I promise I am not going to take any chances that I don't normally take, besides most of the time I will be with you anyway except when at home or out with Jeannie, and during trial preparation I will be at the D.A.'s office I think I am pretty safe."

"Alright for now I will not press this, but you can bet your first born this is not the last you will hear of this if I get more of a feeling protection for you is needed. You understand, boy wonder?"

Steve looked sharply at the dreaded name Mike had first called him when Steve had started with him and knew it was only used because Mike was more upset than he was letting show at the moment he could only nod in answer. Steve and Mike headed out on a call that came in not long after their talk. After working the scene and checking with dispatch they stayed out on the streets until later that afternoon when they met Jeannie for an early dinner. Once again they had an observer watching and taking photos as they gathered by Jeannie's car in the parking lot. Steve let Mike and Jeannie enter the restaurant ahead of him as he just had this chilling vibe and stopped to take a look around before catching up with them. At the table they listened to Jeannie tell of the plans she had for their Thanksgiving dinner together.

"Steve, you will be there no excuses this year. I know that neither of you are scheduled for duty." Jeannie stated certain that neither man could refuse her request.

"Of course I will, I would be crazy to miss it. Sounds like a fantastic menu you have planned, I am looking forward to it, as well as being with you and Mike." Steve said happily. "Nothing will keep me away you have my word.

"You are right Steve, you would be crazy to miss it, after all this is the first holiday you kids will share together as a couple. Trust me when it is a first anything in a relationship you make sure to remember them, buddy boy because one day you will be asked to recount them." Mike said with a knowing smile.

"Spoken from the voice of experience, Mom had to remind Mike only once of something and he never forgot it again, but to his credit he did not need reminding except on one first."

"I will try to live up to that standard in the event we...I mean in the event I am ever asked for a recounting." Steve assured Jeannie.

When dinner was over, they made sure Jeannie was safe in her car and on her way before they left the parking lot as Mike had heard of the incident with the black Corvette. He had a feeling it was not an accident but not wanting to scare Jeannie he had not shared that feeling with her.

The rest of their evening was uneventful for the most part until almost two in the morning when Steve received a phone call. As he picked up the receiver he had no time to identify himself to the caller before he heard a harsh, cold female voice speaking.

"I told you she will never be able to give you what I can. IF you care about her at all you better learn you will never be anyone else's but mine, your little girlfriend could have a bad accident if she hasn't already."

Steve paled at the words and heard the click. Hanging the phone up and hurrying from his seat at the same time he rushed to Mike's office with the car keys in his hand.

"Mike, we have to get to your house now! Hurry!"

Mike saw the look on Steve's face and how pale he was not asking any questions he grabbed his suit jacket on and they rushed out. Lessing and Tanner seeing the hurry they were in sensed something about the call had upset Steve and rushed after them. Mike had never had such a speedy trip from the department to his house. Once there they checked on Jeannie first thing seeing she was sleeping peacefully they checked every window and door in the house to be sure they were securely locked. Mike saw Steve was shaking a bit after the adrenaline had started to wear off and led him outside where they found Lessing and Bill waiting.


	8. Chapter 8

Part Eight

"Alright buddy boy, what was the big urgency to get here?"

"What was said to you during that phone call, Steve? You looked terrified at whatever was said." Lessing probed gently.

"Mike, you need to arrange guards here at the house when Jeannie is here alone. The caller said Jeannie could have a bad accident if she hadn't already, that was why I was in such a hurry to get here." Steve answered still sounding a bit panicked.

"What's going on, what are you guys all doing here?" Jeannie's voice from behind them caused all of them to jump a little.

Mike went to Jeannie who was standing there in her robe and guided her back inside Steve got on the police radio and ordered guards for Mike's address. When they got there Steve had one cover the back yard while the other stayed in the front.

"Jeannie, there are going to be guards around the house for a short time. I would prefer you not go anywhere without at least one of them with you. Steve has had a couple of calls made to him that were strange but now one included the mention of you and both of us were very concerned." Mike explained as calmly as possible.

"It sounds like Steve is in need of a guard himself as well but we both know how stubborn he can be. Do you guys know who the caller is I mean do you have any idea at all?"

Mike shook his head slightly before answering her verbally. Bill and Lessing took off after making sure they were not needed there and Steve came into the house. Jeannie hugged him as she met him halfway across the floor; he returned it feeling very fiercely protective of her.

"Sorry we woke you, angelface." Steve apologized hurriedly.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Steve. Do you have any idea who your caller was?" Jeannie looked straight into his eyes as she asked.

"No, just it was a female voice that sounded like they are Southern or are trying to pretend they are. I wish I did have some idea who it could be but I have no clue yet." Steve spoke honestly. " I hope you will be able to get back to sleep."

"I will don't worry you two be extra careful. I promise I won't make a move without letting you two know as well as the guards being with me." Jeannie promised them seriously.

Steve and Mike left then after both made sure they heard the door being locked. Steve was a bit moody and it did not go unnoticed by Mike. After a little time driving around, they headed back to the department. When they entered the squad room Mike saw Brookston there working at a desk he walked over to him quietly and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I would like to see you in my office if you are where you can take a break." Mike said quietly.

"Sure thing, Lieutenant." Brookston followed Mike curious as they went in Mike's office Mike closed the door.

"I heard about last night with you and Steve." Mike started out very seriously.

"Yes sir I thought you would. I guess this means I am in trouble even though Keller and I called a truce."

"No, you are not in trouble. In fact I wanted to make sure you are okay, Brookston."

"Yes sir I am okay I promise. It was my fault I need to do better about engaging my brain before I put my mouth in gear. I had been warned and ignored the warnings, at least I had I won't be ignoring them any longer." Brookston assured Mike seriously.

"Alright that will be all then take care of that eye and your jaw as well." Mike said grateful that Steve was not going to be on report for this.

"Yes sir I will. You know if Keller ever leaves the department I seriously think he could make it boxing he has a terrific uppercut and great right cross."

Mike and Brookston both smiled but he knew Brookston was serious. Once Brookston got back to his desk he pulled the report he had typed up about the incident with Steve from his desk drawer. He knew looking at it that with the apology from Steve and the truce as well as Mike making sure he was okay that there was no way he could give it to Captain Olsen. The report was torn into little bitty pieces, so small it could never be known what it said and tossed in his wastebasket, where he made sure other papers covered it. After Brookston had left Mike's office Mike called Steve in to speak with him. He had been moping ever since the call earlier that night and Mike intended to find out what was on his mind.

"Steve you have been down in the mouth since that call. Jeannie is safe and we have guards in place to make sure she stays that way, what is the problem?"

"Jeannie is in danger because of me. I always promised her and myself not to mention you that I would never let anything or anyone hurt her and now she is in danger because of me and I have no idea who is behind all of this!" Steve exclaimed emotionally.

"I have a feeling you have some thought as to how to keep her from being in danger. What do you want to do?" Mike asked with a leery feeling in his stomach of what he might hear from Steve.

"I was thinking she might need to distance herself from me at least for now. Just so whoever is behind this leaves Jeannie alone." Mike could hear the distress in Steve's voice and was mildly surprised Steve would even suggest such a thing.

"You better think again buddy boy, if you believe Jeannie would give you up now that you two are together. I mean that is unless you are really just wanting to be rid of her so you can be footloose and fancy free again."

"You know better than that Mike! At least I thought you did. No, I don't want to be rid of her and no I don't want to be free to date others. I just want Jeannie not in danger and that was the only way I could think of, " Steve sighed heavily. "If you have any ideas other than mine and having a guard on her I would love to hear them."

"I need time to think, my brain is not as young as yours is hotshot and I was not aware until that call that my daughter might also be in danger. I will go on record right now though and say that your idea stinks and you might end up in the hospital if you go through with it, much less mention it again." Mike said teasingly. "We will figure something out Steve, okay? I will tell you though that if you let Jeannie go just to save her from danger that is going to hurt her."

Steve nodded knowing the discussion was closed for now. He got both of them some coffee before he finished working on reports. He could not help thinking the reports were endless and hoped if he ever made Lieutenant he would not drop it all on his younger partner. In the next second he felt bad for thinking that way because he knew Mike had a lot on his shoulders and at least did appreciate Steve's hard work unlike his old partner from Vice.

As they were getting ready to leave to get some sleep the phone on Steve's desk rang. He badly wanted to just ignore it and find his bed but other instincts won out over the need for sleep.

"Homicide, Keller."

"Just the guy I was looking for. Look Steve I can get together with you today to do trial prep. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving so we really only have today and tomorrow to prepare." Lisa Beauchard's voice definitely did not convey a request and Steve felt a bit irritated.

"Alright Lisa I will be there what time?" Steve agreed regretfully Mike saw the look on Steve's face was the same as the first day he was to get together with her.

"Does one o'clock work for you? I was going to say now but I get the feeling you are just leaving work." Lisa Beauchard suggested.

"Yeah I will be there and you are right we were just on our way home."

"Talk to you then, Steve, bye." Lisa could not hide the disappointment in her voice.

Hanging up Steve led the way out of the squad room before they could be stopped again. Mike dropped Steve off at his place then headed home himself. His last thoughts before going to sleep was wondering what it was that had Steve acting so edgy besides the flowers and phone calls.


	9. Chapter 9

Part Nine

Steve was awakened by the ringing of the phone at almost one. He found it a struggle to wake up much less have the desire to answer whoever did not value their life by calling him right now. The lack of sleep was catching up with him in a major way and when he finally answered there was no mistaken the phone waking him had put him in a very grumpy mood.

"This better be a wrong number or life and death." Steve answered groggily.

"Sorry Steve, Mike asked me this morning before he went to bed if I would call you in time for you to get a shower so you would not be late for trial preparation." Jeannie responded, hating to wake him because she could hear how tired he was.

"Jeannie, thanks. I would have slept straight through." Steve was instantly more alert and glanced at the clock. "I better get going thanks again angelface I love you Jeannie and sorry I was so rude to you."

"I love you too Steve, be careful and you weren't rude just overtired. I will see you later." Jeannie replied with a smile.

Steve hurriedly showered then did all he needed before dressing. Not having time to make coffee he grabbed a can of cola from his refrigerator and was out of the door. Drinking the cola to wake up better as he drove, he made it to the D.A.'s office with a minute to spare. As he hurried in he wished once again that this trial was already over or he had never been a part of it.

He was met in the waiting area by Lisa Beauchard who was giving the secretary some papers she needed typed up.

"Hello, Steve you are right on time. Come on into my office." Lisa said graciously once in the office she put coffee for both of them at the table they had been working at. "Burning the candle at both ends? You look really tired."

"Just working more hours this week, not a big deal really. Thanks for the coffee." Steve spoke gratefully.

"Anytime, you looked like you could use some. We left off last time with you finding the son in the basement where he had been left tied up."

"Yes, that's right." Steve responded in a monotone seeing the image as he answered and looked sick.

She took Steve through many more details of his testimony he would have to give. They worked at preparing for hours. He went quiet at one point she looked over at him and saw he wore a very tense look on his face and was rubbing the back of his neck. She got up and stood behind him and started massaging his shoulders she felt him tense up more.

"Relax Steve we are friends or we used to be, it's just a friendly massage. You are tied up in knots." Lisa tried to ease his discomfort.

"Thanks you are good at that." Steve spoke quietly when she finally stopped and sat back down at the table.

"I worked part time as a masseuse when we were in school. It was good pay and at times you could set your hours if you needed. Listen I think we have done enough trial prep for today. Both of us could use a break from it I think. I know tomorrow is thanksgiving but do you think you would be able to meet for a few hours if we meet say about ten in the morning then we should be good to go."

"Well, yeah I guess I could. I have plans for about two tomorrow afternoon I can't cancel on. Are you going to your mom's this year Lisa?"

"That is the plan, I am looking forward to going home for a bit, that will have to wait until after this trial though. I will see you about ten Steve, thanks for the time you have been willing to give this."

"Not a problem, I will be here. See you then Lisa, have a good night."

Steve left checking his watch. He thought of stopping to use the phone to call Jeannie and Mike. Instead he just got in his car and headed over there, he saw the guard out front when he arrived. They gave each other a wave than Steve went up to the door and knocked, wondering if Mike was not there. Jeannie answered the door seeing Steve brought a smile to her face. As he entered they hugged each other tight, Mike came from the kitchen to see who was at the door.

"Alright, you two break it up. What do you think you are doing mauling my daughter and just what are your intentions toward her young man?" Mike teased Steve causing him to become very red.

"Oh daddy! Don't embarrass Steve like that." Jeannie berated Mike teasingly serious.

"Isn't it a little too early for the intentions talk, Mike? I mean we have only been allowed to date less than three months." Steve was half serious half joking. "I just came by to see if the two of you wanted to get something to eat."

"You are just in time; we have dinner ready for the three of us. We were both hoping you would be finished in time and come by." Mike assured Steve.

"Yeah, we finished up, at least for the night. She wants us to meet tomorrow morning for one last go over."

"Steve! You didn't agree to that did you?! You know we were going to eat at about two." Jeannie exclaimed worried that he was going to miss their promised dinner.

"Don't worry Jeannie, I told her I have plans I could not cancel. I will go meet her but I will be back here in time I promise. Nothing would make me miss Thanksgiving dinner with you and Mike. I will be here, count on it."

"Okay just make sure you are even if you have to walk out in the middle," Jeannie's face showed she was very serious.

They all enjoyed a nice dinner and conversation together. As usual Steve helped Jeannie with the dishes after they had finished, while Mike found something for them to watch on television.

After Steve and Jeannie had settled down on the couch to watch television with Mike he broached a subject he had been wondering about.

"Steve this assistant you are doing trial prep with did you keep in touch with her once you left college?"

"No, not really. I mean we might see each other when I would go visit friends or meet them at a bar we used to hang out at when I was in college, but there was no real contact other than hello." Steve responded curious as to why Mike was asking. "Why, Mike?"

"Just was curious, knew you said she was a friend but nothing more." Mike spoke as though in thought.

"That's right there was no way there ever was going to be more if I could help it." Steve answered a bit agitated. "Mike, you have nothing to worry about I am not about to hurt your baby girl and I swear on my mom's grave I am not chasing Lisa Beauchard now, nor back then."

Steve got up hurriedly from the couch releasing Jeannie's hand from his feeling like he had to get out of there. Jeannie looked at Mike sharply as Steve rushed to the front door; Mike hurried after Steve and caught him at his car.

"Whoa now, wait just a minute buddy boy. I was not accusing you of anything or thinking you were or are going to hurt Jeannie. I was asking because well when you have to go meet with her you seem not real happy about it yet you said you two were friends back then. I just wondered and well asked in the wrong way."

"What exactly do you want to ask, Mike? Did something happen with me and her back then, no not really. I mean we were never more than friends I made sure of that. I told you she wanted more and that was the truth I was not the pursuer, not in her case anyway. Once at some party both of us were at I had a drink too many and before I knew it she and I were making out a bit but only that once. I stopped us before it went too far, I am not sure what happened to make me realize what I was doing and with whom but I am just grateful things did not escalate beyond."

"I guess that is partly the reason you are nervous when you have to meet with her not sure if she still has a thing for you. It also could be the reason you moderate your drinking so well compared to some young men I have seen."

"About the drinking yes that is part of it, after that happened I watched it a bit more carefully plus guess I grew up even more and knew it was not really adult to go overboard. About being nervous I guess that could be part of it plus just didn't feel real comfortable around her back then; guess I still don't. " Steve admitted still not wanting to tell Mike the whole thing about his nervousness as he didn't want to bother him or Jeannie with it and in usual Steve style thought he could handle whatever happened.

"Come on back inside at least for a bit or I know a certain young lady who is going to have my head on a platter." Mike coaxed Steve gently.

"Well, we can't have that. I will for a bit but really want to make an early night of it I am still feeling a bit wiped out Mike."

"You could spend the night here you know you are always welcome to the spare room, Steve."

"Thanks, I appreciate it but I better just go home when it is time. Your daughter is too much of a distraction to me now more than ever before." Steve teased as they headed back to the house when they went in, Steve hugged Jeannie close. "I am sorry I left that way, Jeannie. I should have at least said see you later, I apologize. I hope you can forgive me."

"Nothing to forgive, Steve. And it is okay, you came back." Jeannie answered smiling. "You want to lay down in the spare room? I know you are really tired."

"Thanks Jeannie, but I will just head home in a bit and get to bed early tonight."

Settling back on the couch with her while Mike got them all some hot chocolate, Steve felt relaxed and started to drift off. Mike noticed he was sleeping when he came back with the hot chocolate. Not disturbing him when they had finished the hot chocolate and watching TV, they left him on the couch when they headed to bed covering him with a quilt. He awakened with a start as he was having a dream; he checked his watch and realized he had fallen asleep at Mike's. He left them a note on the folded quilt and left locking their door with his key.


	10. Chapter 10

Part Ten

The next morning Steve awakened late at his apartment and knew he would have to hurry to get to the meeting with Lisa on time. Once he was on his way and almost there he saw his gas gauge was right on top of the E he pulled into a station that was open and filled up. Glancing at his watch as he waited he knew he was not going to make it there by ten.

When he walked into the D.A.'s office it was fifteen past the hour he saw Gerry O'Brien who waved a greeting as he was on the phone. Steve waited until he was able to hang up as he had not seen Lisa come out yet. Finally hanging up Gerry turned his attention to Steve.

"Hi, Steve. Listen Lisa did not know if you had forgotten or what she waited until about five minutes ago. If you came in she asked if you could come to her apartment, she said she had to finish packing, but took the files home you two would need just in case you did show, " Gerry informed Steve.

"Sure I can do that. I had to stop and get gas. Got her address Gerry?"

"Here you go, Steve. Hope you, Mike and Jeannie have a good thanksgiving."

"Thanks hope you and your family do too. You aren't going to be here all day are you?"

"Oh no, my wife would tear me apart if I tried that. We are having a late dinner at her parent's house."

" Would not want that happening, see you later Gerry."

Steve left hurriedly and headed to Lisa's apartment. He knew him being late could put him leaving her apartment a bit later than he had planned. As she let him in he saw a suitcase open on the loveseat.

"Glad you found the place. Sorry I couldn't wait any longer at the office. Would you like some coffee or something before we get started?"

"No thanks, Lisa sorry for being late had to stop for gas when I was almost to the office."

"Totally understandable, let's get started shall we?"

Steve nodded; they sat on the couch after she got the files and went over different details again. Steve started feeling like it was all blending together in his head she could tell he was starting to get overwhelmed and got them both a cola. After they had finished their drinks they continued with trial preparation.

Steve looked at his watch as they finally finished up the trial preparation. She noticed and wished he did not have plans.

"What time does your mom expect you Lisa?"

"We plan to eat about three or four, my brother and his wife are supposed to be there. You won't believe where he ended up moving to."

"Where is that?" Steve asked mostly out of manners.

"Turlock, just a stone's throw from where you grew up. I was surprised when he told us he had taken a job there. He said he would never leave the Bay area, much less to live in the Central Valley."

"I remember when he heard I was from Modesto, he looked like that was a curseword. Tell your brother hi for me when you see him, Lisa."

"I will. Listen do you have another couple minutes I have a surprise for you just have to get it ready."

"Okay guess I can wait a minute. "Steve agreed hesitantly.

He watched Lisa disappear into another room. He got up looking at the books on her shelves hoping she would not be very long. He knew Jeannie would not be happy if he was late. He finally glanced at his watch again and saw how close he was going to be cutting it.

At the D.A.'s office Gerry recalled a file he had left in Lisa's office, when he was in there that morning and went to get it. As he was reaching for it he saw her desk drawer was open. He started to reach over to close it when he saw something in the drawer that made him draw in a breath. He picked up the photo out of the drawer and read the words scribbled across it. He hurriedly dialed a phone number and received no answer. He rushed out of the office with the photo in his hand.

Steve called out to Lisa telling her he had to go or he was going to be late.

"You can come in, Steve."

Steve wanting to get out of there as soon as possible decided to see what she wanted. He headed toward where he had heard her voice coming from. As he walked in what he saw made the chills he had multiply greatly, for Lisa was standing there in front of him in an emerald green satin dressing gown.

"Lisa what is this about? Get some clothes on."

"This is your surprise don't you like it?" Lisa purred with a hurt tone.

"You look great really, but I really need to get going Jeannie and Mike are expecting me."

He had started to turn when a shelf drew his attention and he stopped in his tracks staring hard.

At Mike's Jeannie was looking at the clock and wondering how much longer Steve was going to be. Mike tried to pacify her as she seemed more agitated as each minute passed.

"Jeannie, I am sure he will be here soon. He knows better than to miss dinner after the promise he made. We can wait a while longer for him."

"No, the table is set and the meal is ready, let's go ahead and eat. Steve can catch up when he shows up, at least he better show up if he knows what is good for him as you said he knows the promise he made."

Just as they are about to sit down to eat, Gerry O'Brien had arrived at their house and hurried up the stairs as quick as he could. Mike and Jeannie heard the knocking and looking at each other wondered what had Steve knocking so hard for. Jeannie hurried to the door and was very disappointed to see it was not Steve.

"Jeannie, I need to see Mike, it's extremely important." Gerry exclaimed breathlessly.

"Mike, Mr. O'Brien is here to see you. Do you want to eat a bite we were just about to sit down."

"Gerry is something wrong?" Mike asked as he came to the door, concerned at the look on Gerry O'Brien's face.


	11. Chapter 11

Part Eleven

"I need to talk to you Mike, it's important can we step outside please?"

"Of course, be back sweetheart. Go ahead and start eating." Mike suggested as he went out closing the door. "What's wrong, Gerry?"

"I think Steve is in danger. I found this in Lisa Beauchard's office when I went to close a desk drawer." Gerry stated worriedly.

Mike took the photo Gerry was handing him and his eyes went wide at the words on the photo of Steve and Jeannie and Mike. Mike clearly remembered that was when they were at the restaurant the day the black Corvette got too close to Jeannie.

"If Steve was at the office why didn't you make him come with you Gerry?" Mike asked with a worried irritation. "Those are the same words that were on the note left in his apartment."

"That's just it he wasn't there when I found that, he got there a bit late, he had to stop for gas. Lisa asked me to have him meet her at her apartment I gave him the address and I seriously think we need to get over there and fast." Gerry exclaimed just as agitated.

"Be right back Gerry we'll take your car since you know where she lives." Mike handed him the photo and went into the house after getting the address from Gerry on a piece of paper. "Jeannie, I need to go with Gerry for a bit. I will be home as soon as I can. Can you call Bill at the squad room and tell him to meet me at this address and whoever he can bring with him? Tell him it is high priority."

"Yes I will right away. Be careful Mike." Jeannie answered softly. Mike hugged her tight and left she got on the phone immediately she heard Bill's voice coming through the receiver. "Bill, Mike asked that you get whoever is there with you and meet him at 925 Jones Street he said it is high priority. I have a bad feeling it involves Steve, please hurry."

"On my way Jeannie, try not to worry."

Bill Tanner hung up hurriedly and left homicide with three others racing after him. He prayed whatever was going down they were not too late as he had a bad feeling hearing the fear in Jeannie's voice.

At Lisa Beauchard's apartment Steve's gaze had remained transfixed on the shelf more of a shrine it seemed. He saw photos of himself all the way back to his college days up to very recent days including him out with Jeannie and Mike although Jeannie's face had been burned away in the photos. He felt a deep foreboding chill him through every inch of his body. He finally found the voice to speak not looking away from the shelf.

"It was you all along, Lisa. The flowers, the bear, the phone calls, my apartment- you need to get help!" Steve exclaimed with an anger that covered how scared he was feeling at that moment.

"I just need you Steve; I need you to love me. You could have loved me back at college but others got in the way and now this is going to be our time. Nobody will get in our way ever again." Lisa's voice was ice.

Steve had started to turn to get out of there but made the move too late as he saw something being aimed his way, he heard the swoosh of air and then saw the Katana sword as it was slicing through the air dangerously close to him. He hurriedly raised his arm to try to deflect it from cutting him seriously. Blood gushed out of his arm as the Katana sword made contact and he felt the searing pain in his upper arm. He saw his blood gushing from the wound and tried to stop the flow of his life source, squeezing with his free hand but it just continued pouring through and over his fingers. He was about to collapse he knew but he fought to stay on his feet. He heard music playing all of a sudden and recognized it as a new hit on the charts "Don't Fear The Reaper" and he thought I am going to die here and Mike and Jeannie have no idea where I am.

Steve staggered a bit feeling a bit disoriented the last thing he remembered before losing consciousness was Lisa's arms wrapped around him murmuring to him about together forever.

Mike and Gerry O'Brien arrived at the apartment building Lisa Beauchard lived in and hurried up to her apartment. Gerry produced a key she had given him once to feed her fish while she was away. Mike drew his gun just as they entered they heard a voice speaking and followed the sound. As they started to come into the doorway Lisa Beauchard saw them and got agitated.

"Go away leave us alone, we are together now and will be forever." Lisa's voice sent icy chills up and down the spines of both men.

Mike looked worriedly at his partner wrapped in her arms and could not help but notice the blood spreading from under him and fear clutched his heart.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N Smithy thanks very much for your review of chapter eleven. :) I had considered that possibility while writing this story but then thought if I did that she would still be able to torment Steve, Jeannie and Mike and others. :) So the solution came to me as the next chapter evolved. :)**

**Thank you as well to the others who read and/or reviewed chapter eleven as well as the rest of the story so far.**

Part Twelve

As Gerry tried to step to move closer, Lisa Beauchard put a pistol that she had hidden, under her chin and pulled the trigger. Mike knew there was no hope for Lisa Beauchard and heard the rushing of feet as Bill Tanner and Lee Lessing along with Dan Healey and Norm Haseejian rushed into the apartment. Mike took the belt from a robe laying on the bed to use as a tourniquet on Steve's arm once he found where he was wounded. The look on his face though as he looked up at all of them was one of pure terror.

"He's not breathing. Call an ambulance!" Mike ordered anxiously.

Mike started CPR on Steve immediately begging God inwardly not to let him die and begging Steve silently to hang on! Mike worked trying to breathe life back into Steve, while Norm did chest compressions.

The paramedics finally came just as they got Steve breathing again. Steve was covered with a blanket for shock and oxygen started; after they had done all they needed to prep him for the ride to the hospital they were ready to go. Mike left hurried instructions with Bill Tanner before he went in the ambulance with Steve, as Lee Lessing was getting a statement from Gerry O'Brien. Bill Tanner called in the lab and the coroner, after they had secured the scene. He sent Lee Lessing to go pick up Jeannie and drive her to the hospital while he and the others continued to work the scene.

Jeannie had continued to look for Mike's return and grew more and more anxious as the time passed. She had this bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that something bad had happened and wished someone would hurry and get in contact with her. She was putting the food away when there was an urgent sounding knock on the door. She saw the look on Lee Lessing's face although he did his best to mask it.

"Jeannie, I need you to come with me. Get your keys and a jacket I would not want you to be cold in this air."

Lee Lessing stepped into the house as she moved like she was on auto pilot to go get a jacket and her keys, remembering what Mike had told Bill Lee Lessing went to check the stove in the kitchen and made sure it was off. Jeannie came shoving some money in her pocket they left locking the house. As they drove she stared out the window thinking today was supposed to be special. They arrived at San Francisco General and hurried in to find Mike. As they saw him in the hallway waiting for word from someone that could tell him about Steve Lee Lessing shook his head to let Mike know Jeannie had not been told yet.

"Thanks for bringing her Lee; you get back to the scene so the others have a ride. We will see you all soon." Mike spoke as calmly as possible Lee Lessing nodded and left to get back. Mike held Jeannie close and led her to as private a place as he could find to tell her of what had happened. "Jeannie Steve has been seriously hurt they have him in surgery right now. Apparently the assistant he was doing trial prep with had a fixation on him back from their college days and well I don't know exact details of what happened but he was cut badly with a sword. It cut the Brachial artery in his upper arm, he had lost a great deal of blood by the time we got to him."

"He won't die, he can't Mike!" Jeannie tearfully said as Mike held her close. "Do you have her in custody?"

"No, sweetheart that will not be necessary she no longer can hurt Steve or you or anyone else."

Jeannie nodded understanding what her father was saying to her. Before long the two were joined by many others from SFPD to await word, some even bringing their families. Jeannie paced watching the doors she thought the surgeon would exit from, other times she sat quietly, her and Mike almost clinging to each other. Mike stepped away from Jeannie when he saw Bill Tanner coming down the hall and they spoke quietly together. Jeannie saw Gerry O'Brien enter as well while Mike was away from her. He saw Jeannie and headed over to her. Gerry was feeling more than a bit guilty that Lisa Beauchard was able to get so close to Steve due to the trial prep to put him in the danger he had been in.

"Jeannie, I am so sorry this happened. I never knew she was that way or I would never have given her that deep of access to Steve." Gerry O'Brien had such a stricken tone in his voice and eyes that Jeannie could not be angry with him.

"It wasn't your fault Mr. O'Brien. No need to apologize, Steve will be fine. He will pull through this, he has to." Jeannie said determinedly. "Can you tell me what you know? I mean did you and Mike see her attack Steve?"

"No, I am afraid we didn't. By the time we got there it was done, maybe I should ask Mike if he wanted you to hear this Jeannie. I mean if he hasn't already told you what we do know." Gerry O'Brien was unsure whether to give her the details or withhold from her.

"I think Mike's primary concern when I got here was to comfort me because of being upset. He hasn't really had time to tell me more than Steve's brachial artery was severed with a sword and he had lost a great deal of blood by the time you two found him."

"That is about all I know as well so guess he has told you all we really know. I think the whole story will have to wait until Steve is able to talk." Gerry O'Brien admitted glumly.

Jeannie nodded sighing softly. Mike came back and sat with them and the waiting continued. Mike had tried urging the ones there to go have Thanksgiving dinner with their families some had departed promising to return, while others had refused to leave. It was almost another four hours before the surgeon came out, Mike seeing him rose from his seat expectantly and very anxious with Jeannie right beside him.

"We repaired the artery but he is not in for an easy time of recovering. I am afraid he will have limited use of that arm for a good while as some of the muscles were affected as well. He will need physical therapy once he is out of here but with physical therapy, he should recover full movement. The next several hours will tell us his prognosis for sure as long as he makes it through those hours he should be okay." Dr. Walden assured.

"How long is he looking at, I mean just a general idea at least." Jeannie inquired quietly.

"He should stay in here at least a couple of weeks and I say should because I have heard about him having a strong dislike of being in hospitals. He could go back to work in a month but he probably will not be a hundred percent before a month or two beyond that. It all will depend on how committed he is to his recovery and God's will." Dr. Walden stated seriously. "He was extremely lucky you found him when you did or we would be looking at another picture entirely. We have blood transfusions going he lost a great volume of his blood. You should know he flat lined on us while we had him on the table. We were unsure if he was going to come back from it but he finally did. If you need anything at all please let me know. I really don't see you being able to see him tonight, why don't you go home and get some rest? He will be out the rest of the night; tomorrow you can both sit with him."

"Mike and I are both O Positive if he needs any blood if you run low of A Positive and I know just about anyone from SFPD would give if they are suitable blood match for him." Jeannie offered

"I will remember that, he is a very fortunate young man in more ways than one." Dr. Walden said quietly, as he smiled.

"Thank you Dr. Walden. We really appreciate all you are doing for him, please call us immediately if there is any change at all during the night." Mike requested somberly.

"You've got it. I will see you two later and try not to worry too much he will be looked after very well." Dr. Walden assured them seriously.

Gerry O'Brien offered to drive them home as they and the others that had been there exited the hospital. Once he got them home and they were alone Jeannie got Mike to eat something as thoughts of Steve flooded both their minds. Mike involuntarily shuddered when he remembered how badly Steve had looked when they found him at her apartment.

"Mike, Steve won't leave us. I know him, and I know whatever you saw at her apartment was worse than you have let on to me, but Steve is a fighter he loves both of us he won't give up too easy." Jeannie did her best to calm her father's fears.

"We almost didn't get there in time sweetheart. I honestly believe if we had been even one to two minutes later Steve would not be here. He wasn't breathing Jeannie. I started CPR on him and Bill and the others had rushed in just about that time so Norm did chest compressions. I have never been so happy to see an ambulance team arrive as I was that one that came today."

Jeannie knew there was much more that Mike was not telling her of the scene he had witnessed but that little bit was enough to really hit her where she lived and breathed. She got up and held her father close as he did her, both silently thanking a power greater than the doctors that they still had Steve with them.


	13. Chapter 13

Part Thirteen

Despite the doctor's words the next few days were still touch and go for Steve as he drifted in and out of consciousness. Mike and Jeannie were there almost constantly, others from the department as well as the district attorney's office visited for short amounts of time to check on Steve's progress. Mike knew that the blood loss Steve had suffered among other things had caused him to be unable to really be back with them; yet he still could not hide his frustration when he spoke with the doctor on one of his visits.

"I know you told us if he made it through those next few hours after the surgery he should be okay and I realize he had lost a great deal of blood but do you have any idea when he will be fully conscious?" Mike inquired extremely worried

"Lieutenant Stone, believe me I sympathize and yes with the blood loss it does affect his level of consciousness. I can't answer the question as I am not totally sure, I do know he is hanging in there, his body is resting from the trauma that was inflicted on him, hopefully now that we have his blood volume back to the full capacity he will become fully conscious soon. "Dr. Walden explained sincerely hopeful.

"Thank you Dr. Walden. We really appreciate all you and everyone here are doing and your honesty. We both are just still upset over what has happened to Steve." Jeannie spoke appeasingly.

"Totally understandable, believe me. He is strong and more than that he knows there are people who truly love him and are on his side that will make a lot of difference in his recovery here in the hospital. I will check back in a while, right now I need to check on some other patients." Dr. Walden excused himself.

The doctor left them with Steve until he could return. Jeannie understood Mike's frustration and worry as she was feeling the same emotions. It was left unsaid between them but both would feel much better and more confident that Steve was going to be alright when they could hear him speak as well as see him fully awake and aware of his surroundings.

That night Jeannie had convinced Mike to go get some rest at home. She would stay with Steve so he was not alone, Mike very reluctantly agreed. Jeannie finally had given into the weariness that plagued her and curled herself into a chair against the wall. She had been asleep more than a few hours when Steve's eyes fully opened. He held back a groan at the pain he was in, laying there he tried sorting his memories of what had taken place. He kicked himself for not having listened to his vibes he had concerning Lisa Beauchard or at least not letting Mike in on those vibes. Not realizing Jeannie was still at the hospital with him he spoke out loud, berating himself in a very raspy weakened voice.

"Real smart, Keller! Always thinking you can handle everything on your own, when are you going to learn?!" Steve raspily exclaimed in anger.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N Thanks to Shergar for help in a point in this chapter when I was not sure what to do about the phone call explanation. I appreciate her help with that detail more than she will know.**

Part Fourteen

Jeannie thought she was dreaming when the voice woke her. She hurried from the chair as fast as she could and by the light shining from the bathroom she could see Steve was indeed awake! She had not been dreaming.

Sitting gently on the edge of his bed she grasped his left hand with one of her hands and with the other tenderly caressed his hair, feeling very happy.

"Steve, you don't know how happy I am to see you awake, you have had us scared to death." Jeannie stated with huge relief.

"Sorry Jean."

"I'll be back I need to get the nurse." Jeannie stated hurriedly.

Once Jeannie got the nurse and Steve was checked by her she alerted Dr. Walden as he had left word to get him any time of the day or night when Steve was fully conscious. Luckily he was in the hospital getting a bit of sleep on a couch in the surgery locker room. While he checked Steve over Jeannie waited in the hallway feeling like a huge weight had lifted from her very being. She debated about contacting Mike now or waiting until the morning light but knowing Mike she went to the pay phone and placed the call. She heard the phone picked up on the second ring and Mike's sleepy voice came through the receiver.

"Stone." Mike responded tiredly.

"Mike I hated to call you knowing you are trying to sleep but knew you would want to know. Steve is awake the doctor is in with him now." Jeannie informed him happily.

"I will be right there Jeannie. This is the best news I have had in a while. Thanks for calling me. See you soon I love you sweetheart." Mike said cheerfully and then hung up.

Dr. Walden came out after a bit and spoke with Jeannie who had been waiting anxiously. He could see the concern and love and worry in her face and eyes and wished he could put all her fears to rest but knew Steve was going to have a pretty rough time ahead of him.

"Steve will be okay he was in a great deal of pain so I administered pain medication. He is having trouble lifting his right arm but considering the damage done that is not unusual, when he starts physical therapy they should be able to help him with that. I am concerned about his mental health concerning his injury I think it would be best if he could talk to someone about what he went through." Dr. Walden explained in detail.

"There is a psychologist who works with SFPD he can confer with as well as talking things out with me and my father, we will help him as good as we can. Is there a time frame he needs to follow before he tries to use his arm for anything other than brushing teeth or showering, I mean before he starts physical therapy?"

" I would prefer he not over exert himself, I might be reading him wrong but he seems like the type guy that wants to push the limit therefore pushing himself as hard as he can and that could set him back worse than he is now. He can try to use it for only the very necessary things until physical therapy starts." Dr. Walden recommended

"You read him right he is very determined to do all by himself but my dad and I will do our best to rein him in him better. There comes my dad now, I called to let him know Steve was awake." Jeannie informed Dr. Walden with a smile.

"I will let you two visit with Steve." Dr. Walden said graciously before leaving.

Mike walked up to Jeannie as Dr. Walden left and they hugged tight. She informed Mike of what Dr. Walden had said and he laughed lowly as they both knew Steve was not one that was easy to keep under wraps no matter what was going on. They headed back into see Steve who was staring at the wall until he heard the door open and heard footsteps. Mike moved over to the left side of the bed and tousled Steve's hair affectionately.

"You scared the hell out of me buddy boy! I truly thought you were..." Mike couldn't finish the thought and just pulled Steve into a one armed embrace.

Jeannie sensed they needed a couple of minutes alone and left quietly. Mike and Steve stayed close both just happy to see the other. Mike wondered how much Steve knew of what had happened at Lisa Beauchard's apartment after he was cut with the sword. He grasped Steve by the back of his neck in the familiar gesture of affection causing Steve to grin at him.

"The doctor told me you saved my life. He said I wasn't breathing when you got there. I'm sorry Mike honest and thanks." Steve said quietly not meeting Mike's gaze.

"It was one of the most frightening times in my life buddy boy. Why are you sorry though, I mean it is not your fault she had a psychotic fixation with you. What is going on in your head, Steve? I sense there is something you are not saying. "

"The reason I was not real happy about having to do trial prep with her although she was someone I knew from college was because I had bad vibes about her. I just could not shake them, even at college there was just something that nagged at me about her, but like always I thought I could handle it myself and not bother you or anyone with what I was thinking.

She had me worried though like I was trying my best to watch what move she might be going to make. When I saw that shrine of photos she had of me and realized she was the one that had been sending the flowers as well as the phone calls and was following me around it totally scared the hell out of me." Steve admitted his voice quivering at that memory. "I kicked myself then and when I woke up here for not letting you in on what I was thinking about her."

"You should have told me Steve you are right about that, we really almost lost you. I hope that fact alone will help you to start opening up when you have a bad vibe about someone no matter how good of a friend they might have been or are. I am going to let the lecture slide for now because you are in a world of hurt but when you get better believe me you will get the lecture about trying to handle everything yourself." Mike spoke half teasingly.

"I understand, Mike. I am just happy that I have a chance to hear that lecture. She had that sword swung at me before I even knew what was happening. I was in such a daze about that photo shrine I was not paying attention as I should have been." Steve stated, still dazed at the thought.

Jeannie had started to come back in and heard Steve's last remark about the photo shrine and wondered what that was about. She was not sure whether to back out or continue on into the room. The decision was made for her when Steve saw her out of the corner of his eye and smiling at her he waved her over. She sat by him gently not wanting to hurt him.

"What was that I heard about a photo shrine?" Jeannie inquired curiously and saw the look that passed between Mike and Steve.

"Uhmm...well, apparently Lisa Beauchard had been following Steve for some time. There were photos of times before she even started working with the D.A.'s office as well as back to their college days and very recent ones when all of us or you two kids were out together." Mike answered honestly.

"She was stalking you than, the flowers and all that were from her as well apparently." Jeannie deduced not needing confirmation but received it in their nods.

"Yes as well as the surprise left for Steve in his apartment we are sure it was her that was in there when he had to have his locks changed or someone who she got to do that." Mike explained quietly the look on Jeannie's face told him he had goofed. "I did tell you Steve had his locks changed didn't I? I mean I gave you the new key, right?"

"Yes, you gave me a key and yes you told me he had his locks changed but you failed to mention that he had some surprise for him in his apartment." Jeannie stated worriedly. "What exactly have you two kept from me? Mike? Steve?"

Steve finally found his voice to explain what had happened as he knew it was his responsibility rather than Mike's.

"One day when Mike dropped me off after work I found my door cracked open slightly. When I went inside I saw nobody there and nothing out of place at least not downstairs. When I got to my bedroom there were flowers strew all over my bed and there was a note on top of the flowers. I called Charlie and the lab guys in to get the stuff and see what they could find out rather than letting Mike know about it. The note had been written in human blood." Steve was unsure how much really to tell Jeannie.

"You keep too much to yourself, Steve. There are some things you can handle on your own yes, but not everything like you think you can. You have to start opening up more than you do darling, for our sakes as well as your own." Jeannie spoke pleadingly.

Steve nodded knowing she was indeed right, but he knew as well as they did that it would be extremely hard to get Steve Keller to change just like that. Jeannie and Mike glanced at each other, Mike slightly shook his head letting her know to let it drop for now. Jeannie backed off for now knowing Mike was right.

After a few minutes of silence Steve thought of something and broached the subject that he was feeling curious about. He just hoped the answer would be one Mike could help with.

"What I don't get are the phone calls were Lisa, but there was a time or two she was there when I got the calls how do you explain that, Mike? I am not trying to argue the point that it was her just I don't understand how that was done." Steve's voice sounded as confused as he looked.

"Bill sorted that out with the help of Gerry. There is an underpaid part time law clerk who would run errands for Lisa. One of those errands among his legitimate duties that is, was your apartment and the others were they took a tape recorder to a pay phone. When Lisa Beauchard called him from Hall of Justice to let him know she was in the building well he called your extension and played the tape once she had been given enough time to get into the squad room. She paid him quite well for his services. He said he thought it was just some prank that she was wanting to play on an old friend. He said he had no idea she was up to no good concerning you. I think I believe him, buddy boy but if you have a doubt he will be charged." Mike explained it to Steve as it had been told to him. "Thankfully she no longer will be a problem for you."

Steve just nodded not able to voice his thoughts any further. He was just thankful to be alive at that moment and with ones he truly loved. He finally answered Mike about the law clerk though after thinking it over.

"No charges Mike, if you believe him that is good enough for me."


	15. Chapter 15

PART FIFTEEN THE FINAL PART OF DARK HEART

After Mike spent a great deal of time with Steve and was sure he was finally on the road to recovery, he headed downtown. He had Gerry meet him there as he wanted to have a little talk with the law clerk that had possibly been Lisa Beauchard's patsy. He had Bill Tanner and Lee Lessing along with Dan Healey and Norm Haseejian in the interrogation room with them. They also had a police stenographer in there to take down every word said just so there were no misunderstandings at a later date.

He needed witnesses and since these men had seen what Lisa Beauchard had done to Steve as well, he felt they were the best to be there with him. Bill had arranged with the law clerk's attorney to be there as well so there was no question of legalities later on. Once the law clerk again was reminded of his rights although Mike did not plan to let him do any talking, Mike started to have his say.

"It has been agreed upon that no charges will be filed against you, Mr. McConnell. I want you to know though right off the bat, if ever I find out in any way that you knew what you were doing for Lisa Beauchard was more than a prank, I will personally bring you in myself. Are we clear on that?" Mike inquired giving Lucas McConnell the steeliest Mike Stone glare he had ever given to anyone alive.

"Yes sir I understand. I promise you though that is all I was led to believe it was. As I already told you she told me he was a very good friend of hers from college. She wanted to tease him a little by pulling this prank she said he used to have a sick sense of humor and would get the joke. I never in my wildest dreams thought she was out to harm your partner or I would have told Mr. O'Brien myself what was going on." Lucas McConnell sounded like he was pleading for Mike to believe him.

"I will be keeping a close eye on you, that you can bet your life on. Go ahead you are free to go. These four gentlemen will escort you both to your car Mr. Ramsay. I don't want any harm coming to either of you." Mike spoke gruffly but sincerely.

The two were escorted out of homicide squad room by Bill, Lee, Dan and Norm. As they walked down the hall there were more than a few police personnel that gave Lucas McConnell very cold and dirty stares. He all of a sudden was grateful Lieutenant Mike Stone had given him and his attorney an escort out of the building. He had a bad feeling that his life would not be worth a plug nickel if not for the protection of these four men. At least he hoped they would only do what their commander ordered as he knew they were all very good friends of Lisa Beauchard's victim.

Once at the attorney's car and assured that the two were safely inside it, Bill and the other three headed back toward the building. None of them totally believed Lucas McConnell's story but they were not going to argue with Mike over it. They knew he was hurting worse than anyone in the department over what had happened to Steve.

"Mike, I really hope that he has told you the truth and it was supposed to be just a prank, I mean that he was told that was all it was." Gerry O'Brien stated as though he was a bit doubtful.

"I do too, Gerry. I told Steve I thought I believed Mr. McConnell when he told me that so Steve said no charges if I believed him that was good enough for him. I would hate to find out I let him down so very badly. I already feel as though I did I should have stayed with him during trial preparation maybe she never would have dared to try this." Mike felt very guilty and it came out in his voice.

"Mike, you could not have known that she would do this none of us could honestly. Steve does not blame you so please don't blame yourself. I am just so thankful it did not end much much worse as it could have." Gerry said a bit mournfully as he also felt guilty.

" I am too, Gerry. I do not know what Jeannie and I would do if Steve had died. He is so much a part of us, when he came into our lives he breathed new life into us that we had not had since Helen's death." Mike said smiling yet with moisture in his eyes. "If we lost him I think both of us would probably go off the deep end."

Mike walked Gerry to his car after he got his coat and fedora on carrying his overcoat over his arm. They parted company after speaking a few more minutes at Gerry O'Brien's car and Mike headed back to the hospital. As he came to Steve's room he could hear a low toned conversation between Steve and Jeannie and wondered if he should hold off entering.

He finally knocked after a few minutes waiting and heard Jeannie call come in. They both smiled when they saw Mike both genuinely happy to see him back. Jeannie hugged him super tight he returned it with as much feeling. He then gave Steve's hair a tousle and a light hug avoiding touching his hurt arm.

"Steve and I were discussing whether he should try breaking out of here earlier than he is supposed to leave." Jeannie explained with a huge smile.

"Oh and what is the final decision?" Mike inquired teasingly.

"Jeannie feels they would come find me and haul me back here kicking and screaming so guess will wait a bit longer." Steve said with a low laugh. "Unless you want to hide me in one of the safe houses."

"Oh, you want me in trouble is that it buddy boy? Not a chance you are staying until we get the all clear from your doctor. I personally do not want to take a chance with your life especially now." Mike exclaimed emphatically with a loving smile which Steve and Jeannie mirrored.

Mike and Jeannie ended up staying the night with Steve both sleeping in chairs by his bed. Steve woke during the night feeling there was something wrong and glanced at both of them when he saw them both still conked out he did his best to go back to sleep.

In another part of the city though an apartment had been invaded by more than a few masked individuals. They came armed with weapons that would cause a hurt on a person, they soon located that person in the bedroom. He was awakened by one of them and tried to make a break for it, but was easily caught and restrained. During the course of their time in that apartment Lucas McConnell learned what it meant to plead for his time on earth to continue.

When those individuals left they made sure to untie him and take any piece of evidence with them. No, Lucas McConnell did not die but when he was found the next morning by his attorney he was out of his head begging for his life still.

At the hospital it was determined he had a few ribs cracked as well as a concussion and a broken arm. He suffered numerous bruises and cuts and more than that he was terror stricken.

When Mike Stone heard about the beating Lucas McConnell sustained he went immediately to Bryant Street. He ordered all of his detectives into his office and started interrogating them, even pulling ones off duty in. Captain Olsen came down to see what Mike had found out as he too was worried that some of the guys in homicide had taken the law into their own hands for what had happened to Steve Keller.

Finally a few days later it was learned through the grapevine that some police academy cadets had overheard some complaining in a cop bar concerning Lucas McConnell and what had happened to Steve Keller. The six admitted to the beating of Lucas McConnell and were severely reprimanded and an investigation was conducted on their possible dismissal from the academy. The man they had heard complaining received a severe Mike Stone lecture and a few days off without pay.

Steve paid a visit to Lucas McConnell along with Jeannie and with a nurse and doctor in attendance. They visited just a very short time. When Steve left Lucas McConnell's room he took the high road and forgave him for whatever part he had in Lisa Beauchard's scheme. If he believed that the wounded man thought it was a prank or not he never shared with anyone other than Jeannie and Mike and they were not talking.

Steve did indeed stay the recommended time in the hospital much to everyone's surprise especially Jeannie and Mike. He started physical therapy the day after he was released from the hospital. Mike and Jeannie made the decision that Steve was going to be staying at their house with them during his recuperation. For the most part Jeannie saw to it that he got to physical therapy and doctor appointments. One day Jeannie and Steve had just arrived back at Mike's after his physical therapy when they saw a car parked at the curb. As they got out they saw Gerry O'Brien getting out of his car and moving toward them.

"Hi, Gerry glad to see you." Steve greeted him warmly.

"It is good to see you up and about Steve. Could we talk for a minute or two?" Gerry requested quietly.

"Why don't we all get inside and I will put some coffee on for us, Mr. O'Brien?" Jeannie offered smiling.

"Sounds good, Jeannie, thank you, and it's Gerry." Gerry responded softly.

They all entered the house once Jeannie unlocked the door. She went to put some coffee on and fix some sandwiches while Steve sat with Gerry in the living room. He watched Gerry nervously rub his hands together and wondered what was on his mind.

"Gerry, what's wrong? You are acting really nervous." Steve inquired quietly.

"Steve, I feel terrible about Lisa Beauchard. I mean that you were in that much danger and basically due to the position she had with our office. I will never be able to tell you how sorry I am. I just had to come tell you in person and I understand if you never feel you can forgive that lapse in judgment." Gerry spoke with guilt dripping from every word.

"Gerry, it wasn't your fault or the office of the district attorney's fault either. Lisa had the issue with me back from when we were in college together. Nobody including you could help what she was doing. I had my vibes about her but like always I thought I could handle it on my own without bothering anyone so I never let on I was not comfortable with her. I should have, but you are definitely not at fault. And if it is forgiveness you need trust me you are forgiven." Steve exclaimed emphatically.

Jeannie came in just then with a tray with coffee cups and a plate of sandwiches on it. She fixed Steve's coffee the way she knew he liked it and then Gerry's. Both thanked her warmly as she sat on the couch with Steve. She had heard part of what Steve and Gerry said from the kitchen and knew Gerry was feeling bad still.

"You aren't still blaming yourself for what Lisa Beauchard tried to do to Steve are you, Gerry?" Jeannie inquired curiously.

"I was yes but thanks to you and Steve and Mike I think I get it now that I truly could not have helped what she was pulling. Still though I sure wish I had had some kind of clue what she was capable of so it could have been prevented." Gerry stated seriously.

"Well, Steve has been talked to about keeping too much to himself when he knows something like he did so I think it is safe to say next time he knows something like someone is off their rocker he will be more forthcoming if there is a next go around which I pray there never is. This scare we had this time was enough to take seventy years off of our lives." Jeannie looked at Steve solemnly as she spoke causing him to blush slightly.

"I get it, Jeannie I really get it. Never again will I hold back from you or Mike and some others unless it is a surprise party for any of you but where it concerns some kind of danger well I will talk more than you can imagine. You have my word on my mom's grave."

Jeannie and Gerry both smiled at Steve both very relieved he was there to make wisecracks. After coffee and sandwiches and visiting a little while Gerry left feeling a bit better than he had since Thanksgiving day. The day came that Steve was allowed to go back to work but he was frustrated to find out he was being chained to a desk until he was closer to a hundred percent.

"Now, Steve you know we don't want to take any chances with you having a permanent injury from trying to do too much too soon." Mike tried to reason with Steve.

"I get that, Mike but you need back up. I have already been out too long now." Steve argued more than slightly agitated.

Mike knew Steve was going to have a problem with the restrictions placed on him by the doctors as well as by the department. What Mike did not count on was Steve taking off when he found out Mike was being assigned a new partner. It was only in the interim that Steve was on restrictive duty, and that Steve would have to requalify on the shooting range once he was cleared medically.

Jeannie had to get back to college so was not around when Steve had taken off. Mike did his best to keep it from her as well so she could concentrate on her studies. Steve felt bad taking off on Mike the way he did but he was tied up in knots. He made sure to get back for his physical therapy as well as doing work on his own to strengthen his arm. Mike worried over where Steve was and what he was doing and going through. One day after being away about two weeks Steve had gone to a shooting range not far from San Francisco.

Unknown to him it was owned by a former San Francisco police officer that Mike knew.

As Mike had been in contact with him about Steve's disappearance he got on the phone to Mike and alerted him Steve was there. Mike arrived not long after and was directed to where Steve was. He quietly approached Steve, when Steve was looking at the target. Mike noticed Steve was rubbing his hurt arm just before Mike tapped him on the shoulder. Steve had a look of dismay when he saw Mike.

"Mike what are you doing here? Look I'm sorry I took off like I did but it is bad enough I am on restrictive duty; for them to assign you another partner is a tougher pill to swallow." Steve admitted glumly.

"I understand that, but buddy boy you have to get your arm better before you try coming back full force. We have been worried not knowing where you had gone. Jeannie has been worried sick; she has tried calling you repeatedly. You should have at least told us if nobody else." Mike let his lecture stop short as he knew Steve still really wasn't in the best of health.

"I will call her, I promise. And I guess you are right, maybe I should have let you in on my thinking too, especially after what we had said in the hospital." Steve acknowledged guiltily.

"So now what is your next move? You going to stay away or are you coming home? And in case you don't know it or have any doubts, Jeannie and I would like you home and we are not the only ones there are many others who feel the same way. Steve it won't be forever that you are chained to the desk. It also is just temporary that there is someone else working with me and that is all it is I promise you are the only partner I will ever have understood?" Mike stated emphatically.

"Understood, Mike I guess I acted a bit like a spoiled little boy running off that way. I will come back and will work and wait until I can get my arm back to full function so I can rejoin you on the street." Steve agreed, smiling slightly.

"Good- I am happy to hear it buddy boy. And now I owe you two lectures when the time comes." Mike assured Steve in a no nonsense tone.

The look on Steve's face made Mike chuckle lowly. Once back in San Francisco Steve worked extra hard at his physical therapy as well as doing reports and whatever else was needed of him to do by Mike. Time seemed to drag on for Steve and Mike before the day finally came almost two months later that Steve was medically released back to active duty. The minute Steve was returned to active duty, he was summoned into Mike's office. The lecture that Mike delivered Steve had the others in the squad room ducking for cover, Steve though sat there and took the lecture with a widening smile on his face.

After Mike had finally simmered down he could not help but smile, seeing the smile on Steve's face.

"Feel better now, Lieutenant?" Steve quipped humorously. "I mean if you don't we could box a few rounds.

"Wise guy, just remember what I said or next time I will let Jeannie deal with you and if you think I am tough you have not seen anything yet." Mike teased Steve as he gulped a little, half joking half serious.

"Yes sir, I will remember." Steve stated quite seriously.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Steve let Bill in who informed them that they were requested to meet Cappy at pier seven if possible in half an hour. So once again the two best homicide detectives in San Francisco were back together again and hitting the streets so the citizens of San Francisco could rest peacefully knowing crime and criminals did not stand a chance...


End file.
